


Herocon

by halcyyonn



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, convention au, marinette in a ladynoire costume, pre-reflekdoll, somewhat kwami swap au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyyonn/pseuds/halcyyonn
Summary: Marinette was dragged to a hero convention by Alya and dressed up as Chat Noir with her own spin on it. The group is seperated before they can enter the best dressed competition, forcing Marinette to enter in the Chat Noir category alone, judged by the one and only Chat Noir.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 125
Collections: Adorable





	Herocon

**Author's Note:**

> This was set between Heroes Day and Reflekdoll, so the heroes haven't swapped their Miraculous at this point.

“Is this really a good idea?” Marinette adjusted the ears of her cosplay for what seemed like the hundredth time as they walked. “I don’t know why I let you talk me into this.”

Alya rolled her eyes and flicked her hood back down. “Girl, you look amazing! If the real Chat Noir saw you, he would be blown away!”

“If you say so.” Pulling on her sleeves, Marinette saw the convention centre slowly grow bigger in front of her. Somehow, Alya had talked Marinette into coming to a superhero convention with her and Nino. She had even convinced Marinette to come dressed as a gender bent Chat Noir!

The closer the pair got to the centre, the more cosplayers Marinette and Alya could see. There seemed to be an endless wave of Chat Noir walking in and out, with varying complexity to the costumes. None of them, however, looked like Marinette.

“I can see Nino!” Pointing excitedly to her boyfriend, Alya grabbed Marinette by the arm and dragged her through the crowd.

The more cosplays Marinette saw, the more she wished she had worn a blonde wig, instead of the long blue braid she had chosen. Everyone else had stuck much closer to the original design of Chat Noir’s suit, while she used it as inspiration and made her own version. “I think I should have done something else to my hair.”

Not hearing Marinette, Alya leapt into her boyfriend’s arms. “You look amazing!”

Nino was dressed as a male version of Rena Rouge, while Alya was the female version of Carapace. They had been planning their costumes for ages, and had roped Marinette in to dress as Chat Noir. They had tried to get Adrien to come, too, but his father had banned him from attending, quoting ‘security risks’.

“Your cosplays are amazing, dudettes!” Nino looked at both of the girls’ cosplays. Alya had stuck closer to Carapace’s actual suit, the same for Nino. While Marinette knew they had kept the designs similar for their couple costume, she couldn’t help feeling left out. Almost like she was third wheeling with everyone in cosplay.

“Let’s head inside so we don’t miss the best dressed prize!” That was the thing Alya had been looking forward to the most. Because this was a convention dedicated to the heroes of Paris alone, the organisers had decided to create a best dressed contest. Apparently, it was a very popular part of the day.

“I heard a rumour that said Chat Noir was going to make an appearance today, even though he was told it would probably be a bad idea.” Nino adjusted the flute he had made himself in his belt, settling it so it stopped moving. “That does fit with his image, doesn’t it.”

Marinette shook her head. She remembered when Chat had showed up to a battle in a bad mood, complaining he was told he shouldn’t go to the convention as Chat Noir. If she remembered correctly, Chat had said ‘I would like to see them try and stop me’, causing Ladybug to laugh. She could imagine the droves of adoring fans surrounding their hero.

Not that she would be in that crowd, she spent enough time with her partner as Ladybug. Or so she told herself. For some reason, she wanted to get closer to Chat. Not just as Ladybug, and not just was a friend. Somewhere deep down in her subconscious, Marinette wished she had what Alya and Nino had, or what Rose and Juleka had. Maybe she was just lonely, tired of keeping all her secrets by herself.

But Adrien thought of her as just a friend, and it seemed like Chat Noir was the only other person she could think of ever liking. She really had a type, though. Unattainable boys that didn’t think of her romantically in the slightest way.

Shaking the thoughts out of her head, Marinette looked around, only to realise that while she had been thinking, Alya and Nino had disappeared. She was alone, stranded in a crowd of heroes. There was no way she was going to find her friends short of putting an announcement over the PA system that was blaring songs about the heroes.

Just as Marinette was considering getting that announcement, the music faded to background noise and someone began to speak. “The cosplay best dressed contest will begin in five minutes, if all contestants can move to the second convention room through the rear doors. Thank you.” The music returned full volume and everyone in the room seemed to start moving.

Moving with the crowd, Marinette kept an eye out for her friends. She still couldn’t see them. Oh well, she could find them when they were getting off the stage after the contest. Until then, she was on her own. No problem, she just had to avoid getting trampled.

On the other side of the centre, people started to scream. Snapping her head in the direction of the noise, Marinette caught sight of the one and only Chat Noir climbing through the window. Of course he had shown up now, just before a main event. No recommendations by organisers would stop him. How expected that was.

Before he dropped from the window, Chat Noir looked around, past the fangirls congregating in front of him. As he scanned the crowd, Chat’s eyes landed on Marinette. He checked her cosplay out before flashing her a thumbs up and winking. Apparently her outfit had the official Chat Noir stamp of approval. Or wink, if you wanted to look at it that way.

Marinette felt her cheeks heat up, partly from Chat’s actions, but mostly because it felt like everyone had turned to stare at her, almost like they were sizing her up. If they wanted to try and steal Chat Noir’s attention, they could, but it might not work too well for them. Feeling some weird sense of pride, Marinette realised that she wanted to try and speak to Chat Noir today. She probably had a good chance of succeeding, too.

Chat leapt off the windowsill and into the crowd, leading them into the room next door. It was kind of funny watching so many people follow him like a group of overexcited puppies.

By the time Marinette actually got a spot in the second room, every seat had been filled. More than that, people seemed to be stacking themselves in seats and along aisles, with people even being perched on armrests and the backs of seats. All of them in cosplay. There was no way everyone was going to fit onto the stage.

The organisers seemed to realise this, and Mayor Bourgeois stepped to the front of the stage, awkwardly holding a microphone. He tapped it a few times, waiting for the crowd to settle down. Once they were quiet, he began to explain how the contest would run. “It’s wonderful to see everyone here, but because there are so many cosplayers, we will be splitting you up into categories. I would like to introduce our judges. First, my daughter, Chloe. Next, myself, and finally, Chat Noir.”

While there was silence for the first two judges, the room erupted with cheering and screaming for Chat Noir. Enjoying the attention, Chat made two peace signs and tilted his head, causing the room to become even louder. From where she was standing at the back, Marinette thought she saw someone faint because of him.

“Would you like to say a few words?” Mayor Bourgeois offered the microphone to Chat, who took it without hesitation.

“I would just like to say it’s paw-some to see so many people today, and thank you for the warm welcome.” Having said enough, Chat returned the microphone before slinking back to his original spot. More cheering ensued, but quietened down faster this time.

The contest began and Marinette let her mind wander, only really paying attention when her category got called. It was the largest by far, but had an additional prize. The Chat’s Choice prize was something Chat had suggested, with the winner getting to spend the rest of the day with him. The fangirls went wild. Marinette hoped she would win, but when she was standing next to a row of near identical copies of Chat Noir, the odds weren’t really in her favour.

The first two winners were picked, one by Chloe and one by the Mayor. Everything went silent as Chat Noir paced in front of the cosplayers, trying to choose his favourite. As he passed Marinette, he winked at her again before continuing his stroll. After looping around again, Chat stopped in front of Marinette. “Your cosplay is amazing, you win.”

A few of the people around Marinette groaned, disappointed to have lost to someone not even wearing a blonde wig. Chat bowed in front of her, kissing the back of her hand gently. Marinette smiled, not quite knowing what to say.

Everyone left the stage. Marinette was caught somewhere in the middle with Chat Noir by her side. He was taking his promise to spend the rest of the day with the winner very seriously. The pair exited the second room as Mayor Bourgeois thanked everyone who entered and congratulated the winners again, signifying that the contest was over.

Once they were back in the main room, Chat whisked Marinette to a quiet corner, wrapping an arm around her waist to keep them together. “May I know the winners name? If we’re spending the rest of the day together, I should have something to call you.”

Hoping Chat wouldn’t make the connection between one girl in mask and another, Marinette gave him her name. Her real name. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I think we already know each other.”

“I think we do. That means I definitely made the right choice.”

Marinette blushed, her feelings for Chat slowly starting to surface.

“While I’m complimenting the princess, your cosplay looks stunning.”

“No cat puns?”

“None this time, but if you agree to meet me somewhere else I’m sure I have another pun up my sleeve.”

“Like a date?”

Chat placed one hand against the wall above Marinette’s head, caging her in. “You could say that.”

“Then I will. Where should I meet you for this date of ours?”


End file.
